


Coming Up Aces

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Pansexual Character, Demiromantic Character, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Conversations between Ella and Lucifer lead to revelations and discoveries.





	1. Grey-Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).



> For ariaadagio, thanks for giving me the confidence to actually write this fic.

It was late, and Lucifer and Ella were sat in her lab, keeping idle conversation as she worked as they had done many times since Lucifer learned of her friendship with Azrael and she learned the truth about him. Most of the time the conversation was fairly mundane, Ella often quizzing him about his plans with the Detective, and Lucifer listening to her explain the plot of the latest episode of whatever show she was watching, but sometimes they talked about Celestial things, mostly Ella asking him about his abilities and how exactly his wings worked.

That night's topic was his 'desire mojo', and the related phenomenon that almost every person attracted to men wanted to take him to bed, and the possible reasons that that particular effect seemed to have dropped off in intensity a little. As they talked, Lucifer remembered their first meeting.

"I wonder whether your friendship with Azrael gave you some resistance to my charm. You hugged me, but you didn’t look at me like you wanted to sleep with me until that brief moment when I suggested it in the dojo."

"Maybe, but I think that’s probably more to do with me than Rae-Rae. Sex isn't really my area."

"What do you mean? You have made very appreciative comments about the stripper you hired for the Detective’s birthday, and, rather disturbingly, my brother."

"That's because they  _ look _ good, I don't actually really want to do anything with them, except hugs, but I want to hug pretty much everybody. I'm Gray-Ace."

"Grey-Ace?"

"Gray asexual. It means I only experience sexual attraction very rarely. I do experience a lot of aesthetic attraction though, because damn the guys round here are hot!"

"Aesthetic attraction?"

"Yeah, so basically aesthetic attraction is appreciating someone for what they look like, but not wanting to do anything with them, so no dating or banging. I could send you some links about it if you want?" she asked, after seeing the curiosity in Lucifer's eyes as she explained.

"That would be lovely Miss Lopez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	2. Demiromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella persuades Lucifer to join her at an LGBT+ group, and he comes to a realisation.

It was a Saturday evening, and Lucifer found himself stood outside a church with Ella, instead of the bustling press of life at Lux.

"Why did I agree to this again?" he sighed, looking down at the excited woman beside him.

"Because I covered for you when Chloe came in while you were asking about what to get her for Valentine's. And I think you'll like it!" she replied, before ushering him through the doors alongside her.

Inside, there were small groups of people chatting, and a table with some snacks and non-alcoholic drinks. Ella dragged him over to one group, just as a woman turned around and called her name, opening her arms for a hug.

"Ella! How you doing? And who's your friend?" she asked, casting an appreciative gaze over Lucifer.

"I'm good Tara! And this is Lucifer."

"Nice to meet you Tara. And I am flattered, but I'm taken." Lucifer offered her his hand to shake, avoiding the risk of an unexpected hug and helping to nip any effects of his power in the bud, not wanting to have to fend off unwanted advances all evening.

As Ella introduced him to the rest of the group, he noticed quite a few of them wearing pride flag badges, most of which he recognised until he was introduced to someone with two flags, a yellow, white, purple and black striped one, and one with white, green and grey stripes and a black triangle on one side.

"What's that flag for? I recognise the non-binary one, but I'm not sure I've seen the other before." he asked.

"That's the Demiromantic flag. That means I only feel romantic attraction when I know someone really well." they replied, obviously fairly used to the question.

"Isn't that just like everyone else?" Lucifer asked, and Ella grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away from the group.

"Not cool man. Not cool." she hissed as soon as they were away from the group.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"People dismiss Demis like that all the time, and I thought you’d be more accepting."

"I’m sorry Miss Lopez. I didn’t mean to offend. I was just unaware that there were any other ways of experiencing romance."

"Hang on, have you ever had a crush?" she asked, an inkling of an idea forming in her mind.

"Wanting to do romantic things with someone? Only the Detective, and after I had been working with her for a while. You mean to tell me that some humans feel that for people they barely know?" he asked, intense gaze fixed on her with curiosity.

"Yeah, it’s considered normal. So you've never had romantic feelings before Chloe?"

"No, soft feelings were never even considered in Hell, and sex has always been more my thing anyway."

"Dude, that sounds like you might be demiromantic too."

"I shall have to do a bit of research. Thank you for explaining Miss Lopez, but I feel I’d better apologise to your friend."

Heading back to the group, Lucifer made a beeline for the person he was talking to before.

"I wanted to apologise for my question before. It was borne of genuine curiosity but I phrased it badly, so I am sorry for my insensitivity."

"That's ok dude, thanks for apologising. Do you want to know any more?"

"Yes, please, if you are ok with answering questions?"

Lucifer stayed chatting animatedly with various members of the group until the end of the booking, listening intently to various member's explanations of their experience of their sexuality and gender identity, only asking those who volunteered themselves and paying special attention to the explanations from those who were on the ace or aro spectra.

\-----------------*-----------------

When Chloe came to collect him for work the next morning, she found him sat staring at the laptop in front of him, having evidently not slept the night before.

"Morning Lucifer. Did you have a good night?"

"Detective!" he grinned as he looked up and saw her "I did. Meeting Miss Lopez's friends was very interesting and informative. I have discovered that I am Demiromantic, and I believe Maze is somewhere on the aromantic spectrum too!"

"Is that why I woke up to several messages from Maze asking me to tell you to shut up and stop bothering her in the middle of the night?"

"I may have been a little overzealous in sharing my discoveries. But I thought she would like to know that there is a human designation for those who don't experience romantic attraction, but still experience sexual attraction. It might help her explain to others why she is definitely up for sex but not emotionally entangled relationships."

"That's really thoughtful of you, but I think she might have appreciated it more if you weren't messaging her at 2am."

Lucifer looked a little sheepish at Chloe's observation. He was so caught up in the excitement of realisations and all the new information he was learning that he hadn't noticed the time before telling Maze what he thought.

"What about you, Lucifer? You said you're demiromantic?"

"Thanks to Miss Lopez's friends and some wonderful people on the internet I have become aware that I don't actually feel romantic attraction unless I've formed an emotional connection already. Apparently humans can feel romantically attracted to people they barely know, which I don't quite understand, and those that feel as I do are demiromantic. I've only actually felt romantic attraction to one person, Chloe." he explained, that wonderfully soft smile he reserved only for her across his slightly dishevelled features.

"Come on you softie, we've got a case, and you probably want to have a quick shower first."

"I'm not soft!" Lucifer gasped in mock horror before he got up and walked past her to the shower, briefly pausing for her to press a kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	3. Pride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Ella, Maze and Chloe attend Pride!

Chloe could see Lucifer getting more and more excited as Pride approached, little bits of pride creeping into his wardrobe as soon as June arrived, starting with a blue suit, purple shirt and pink pocket square, and progressing through rainbow, bi flag and demiromantic coloured pocket squares, and a pair of flag lapel pins gifted to him by Ella.

On the morning of the parade, those who were attending Pride gathered at Lucifer's penthouse before heading out. Ella was decked out in black, grey and purple, with a t-shirt with text saying 'More Gray Than Gandalf And Twice As Magic' in the ace flag colours, wearing an ace flag as a cape. Maze was dressed in her usual tight leather, with the addition of a pansexual flag with an aromantic arrow slung around her shoulders. Lucifer was wearing a navy blue suit with a purple shirt and bi flag pocket square, and had joined Ella and Maze in wearing his bi flag with a demiromantic heart around his shoulders as a cape. Chloe was also joining them, but was just dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans without any pride gear of her own. She had brought Trixie's face-paints, and was painting each of her friends flags on their cheeks, Ella having persuaded Maze to join them in that. Once everyone had their facepaint done, and Lucifer was satisfied with his hair and how he folded his pocket square, the group headed down to West Hollywood to join the festivities.

Chloe went round with Lucifer all day, loving the excitement on his face as he chatted with other attendees and stall owners. They rejoined the others for the parade itself, and even Lucifer flashing his eyes at the protesters didn't dampen the mood, and if she was honest, Chloe quite enjoyed the way the colour drained from their faces when they saw his eyes.

That evening, at Lux's annual Pride afterparty, Lucifer sang anthem after anthem, from 'I am what I am' to 'It's Raining Men' and many more in between, and Chloe sat in a booth and watched, enjoying how happy he was surrounded by people and music.

After he finished his set, he came over to join her, planting a kiss on her cheek as he sat down to watch over his club, his love at his side as love in all its forms filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's t shirt [here](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/72329-more-gray-than-gandalf/3600-athletic_gray-md)  
> Lucifer's Flag [here](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0080/4460/9594/products/Bisexual_Demiromantic_Pride_Flag_290x.png?v=1535311001)  
> Maze’s Flag [here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/fd5829ed-efc1-4ca8-813f-8e31e4df26af/da1gnn8-3f0ba0d1-aacf-416c-8cb0-a8a3a02c2c7e.png/v1/fill/w_1154,h_692,q_70,strp/pansexual_aromantic_combo_flag_by_pride_flags_da1gnn8-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MzAwMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2ZkNTgyOWVkLWVmYzEtNGNhOC04MTNmLThlMzFlNGRmMjZhZlwvZGExZ25uOC0zZjBiYTBkMS1hYWNmLTQxNmMtOGNiMC1hOGEzYTAyYzJjN2UucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTUwMDAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.Aa4ZSApgGiiYHMyXSMwn8dsxlVchubP-QcOMmy-YTLY)
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
